


Dany

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2020] Dans leur gris monde, Sansa et Daenerys survivent, au lieu de vivre.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 30
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1er décembre oblige, je me lance dans un petit calendrier de l'avent très court, dont le concept est tiré d'une originale que j'ai lu et adoré sur Wattpad ("Flora", de liliblair). Le principe est simple : un chapitre = 3 phrases commençant toutes par le prénom de l'un de mes deux personnages principaux. J'espère que ce début vous plaira et bonne lecture !

_1._

**Daenerys** a une lame entre les mains, ce serait tellement facile. 

**Sansa** tient une cigarette entre ces doigts, c’est tellement habituel. 

**Daenerys** la repose une nouvelle fois a sa place. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ 2. _

**Sansa** fume sa cigarette sur les chemins de l’école. 

**Daenerys** se rend à l’école toute seule, elle n’a plus de famille depuis que son frère a été enfermé.

**Sansa** s'installe seule au fond de la salle de classe.


	3. Chapter 3

_ 3. _

**Daenerys** n’a pas non plus d’amis. 

**Sansa** écoute distraitement le cours. 

**Daenerys et Sansa** sont malheureuses dans leur quotidien. 


	4. Chapter 4

_ 4. _

**Daenerys** la remarque la première fois à la sortie des cours. 

**Sansa** ne la voit pas, trop occupée à fumer sa cigarette en ignorant le monde qui l’entoure. 

**Daenerys** rentre “chez elle” tête baissée. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ 5. _

**Sansa** a une famille beaucoup trop nombreuse et a parfois l’impression d'étouffer.

**Daenerys** n’a pas de famille, seulement des camarades à l’orphelinat.

**Sansa** se sent réellement seule car personne ne la comprend autour d’elle. 


	6. Chapter 6

_ 6. _

**Daenerys** se rend seule sur le chemin du lycée le lendemain matin. 

**Sansa** la croise et lui dit bonjour. 

**Daenerys** est surprise que quelqu’un lui adresse la parole et lui répondit poliment.


	7. Chapter 7

_ 7. _

**Sansa** fait connaissance avec sa camarade de classe.

**Daenerys** est heureuse que quelqu’un lui parle en dehors de l’orphelinat.

**Sansa** espère devenir son amie.


	8. Chapter 8

_ 8. _

**Daenerys** s’assoit à côté d’elle en cours aujourd’hui.

**Sansa** est contente d’apprendre à la connaître.

**Daenerys et Sansa** viennent de faire un pas dans leur construction.


	9. Chapter 9

_9._

**Sansa** passe la journée avec sa nouvelle amie. 

**Daenerys** est contente de sortir le week-end. 

**Sansa** aime penser à autre chose qu’à sa famille ou à ses cours.


	10. Chapter 10

_10._

**Daenerys** se met à sourire sur le chemin de l’école le matin. 

**Sansa** commence à s’épanouir comme une fleur à l’approche du printemps. 

**Daenerys** commence à oublier son frère emprisonné. 


	11. Chapter 11

_11._

**Sansa** pleure toute seule dans son lit. 

**Daenerys** est triste en rentrant ce soir-là du lycée. 

**Sansa** regrette de s’être disputée avec elle. 


	12. Chapter 12

_12._

**Daenerys** évite les regards de son ancienne amie après leur dispute. 

**Sansa** est malheureuse elle aussi mais ne sait pas comment le lui dire. 

**Daenerys et Sansa** regressent petit à petit.


	13. Chapter 13

_ 13. _

**Sansa** ne la voit plus en cours et commence à s’inquiéter. 

**Daenerys** déprime seule dans son lit et n’a plus la force de vivre. 

**Sansa** a peur de ce qu’elle pourrait faire. 


	14. Chapter 14

_14._

**Daenerys** émerge du brouillard dans lequel elle se trouvait et contemple les murs blancs de sa chambre.

**Sansa** s’était endormie à force de la veiller. 

**Daenerys** réalise alors qu’elle a échoué. 


	15. Chapter 15

_ 15. _

**Sansa** était venue la voir tout les jours même lorsqu'elle était endormie. 

**Daenerys** avait passé plusieurs semaines à l’hôpital, affaiblie. 

**Sansa** lui avait promis de rester à ces côtés. 


	16. Chapter 16

_16._

**Daenerys** sortit de l’hôpital un petit peu moins d’un mois plus tard. 

**Sansa** se trouvait à ses côtés, tenant sa main dans la sienne. 

**Daenerys** lui sourit, pour la première fois elle retrouvait foi en l’avenir. 


	17. Chapter 17

_17._

**Sansa** veillait à ne plus jamais s’éloigner de son amie comme elle l’avait fait. 

**Daenerys** vivait désormais dans la famille de la rousse après sa tentative de suicide. 

**Sansa** était heureuse de la voir reprendre le chemin de la vie. 


	18. Chapter 18

_18._

**Daenerys** était retournée au lycée pour la première fois depuis plus d’un mois. 

**Sansa** l’avait retrouvée enfermée dans les toilettes en train de pleurer lors de leur pause de midi. 

**Daenerys** n’avait pas supporté les regards que tout les autres portaient sur elle à présent. 


	19. Chapter 19

_19._

**Sansa** l’avait prise dans ces bras pour la consoler. 

**Daenerys** avait pleuré sur son épaule jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait pu se calmer.

**Sansa** était restée la réconforter et l’avait écoutée se confier 


	20. Chapter 20

_ 20. _

**Daenerys** avait voulu poser ces lèvres sur les siennes mais elle ne le pouvait pas. 

**Sansa** était partagée concernant les sentiments qu’elle éprouvait pour son amie. 

**Daenerys et Sansa** n’arrivaient pas à s’avouer leur amour réciproque.


	21. Chapter 21

_21._

**Sansa** avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade à chaque fois que son amie prenait sa main dans la sienne.

**Daenerys** ne savait pas comment lui faire part de ce qu’elle ressentait alors elle recherchait simplement son amitié.

**Sansa** voulait simplement la voir enfin heureuse. 


	22. Chapter 22

_ 22. _

**Daenerys** allait de mieux en mieux et cela elle le devait à la rousse.

**Sansa** pensait que rien ne pourrait jamais changer entre elles et cela la rendait triste.

**Daenerys** le voyait bien mais ignorait comment arranger la situation. 


	23. Chapter 23

_23._

**Sansa** l’avait vue se faire de nouveaux amis et avait retenu la jalousie qui lui enserrait le coeur. 

**Daenerys** avait de nouveaux amis et comprenait grâce à eux que ce qu’elle éprouvait pour Sansa était autre chose.

**Sansa** espérait simplement qu’elle ne l’oublierait pas. 


	24. Chapter 24

_24._

**Daenerys** était fébrile à l’approche des fêtes de fin d’année. 

**Sansa** , elle, était heureuse d’avoir son amie chez eux pour les vacances. 

**Daenerys** avait peur de rencontrer l’immense famille de son amie. 


	25. Chapter 25

_25._

**Sansa** était heureuse que l’argentée s’entende aussi bien avec le reste de sa famille. 

**Daenerys** était heureuse de ne pas être toute seule le soir de Noël. 

**Sansa et Daenerys** savaient qu’ensemble elles seraient capable de tout affronte


End file.
